The First Time
by SolemnPassive
Summary: First time for what? Even Naru wants to know and so some eavesdropping is involved. Let's see what Naru will be saving Mai from. A little bit of OC. I hope everyone enjoys!ONE SHOT! XD


Hi everyone, it's been awhile, so here is a One Shot I came up with that I thought all of you might enjoy! Please forgive me, my mind is rattle with fanfics, but it's hard getting it all down.

Mai & Naru: And we've been here through it all.

Shhh you two, I work hard.

Naru: Work hard, such a lie.

Mai: Ok stop it you two let's get on with the story. Also SolemnPassive doesn't own us or Ghost Hunt

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet and this Oliver Davis knew to be worried when everyone was quiet outside his office door. He swore if they broke another one of high expensive vases he imported from England, someone was going to get yelled at and fired.

So he stood up from his desk and stood by the door and pushed his ear against the door, "No Monk, you can't do this. What would Ayako say?" Mai's voice said warily.

"If not Monk then me" voiced John next.

"But you and Masako are just starting a relationship and plus it would be awkward. They always did say it's awkward the first time" pointed out Mai.

Noll in his office had to control himself from going out there and punching the very old Monk and young priest of what they were suggesting.

"I say let me be first, since Mai has already known me so well, we'll be just fine, plus we are only like a year apart" Yasuhara was apparently out there as well giving his own opinion.

"You guys I am right here and Yasuhara I thought you were dating Kuroda?" questioned Mai.

"Yes well, she'll understand and let me do with you what I want" he said in a cheerful yet sadistic tone.

"Look you guys this is definitely my choice not yours, don't my opinion matter?" yelled, stated Mai.

Noll nodded in agreement behind the door, "I got a better idea, we can all do it together" Yasu said excitedly.

"No you will not if it's going to be her first, it's going to be with me!" I yelled out Noll now opening the door with a superior look on his face that no one could fight against.

All the men in the room now eyed him suspiciously, Yasuhara, Monk were laughing while John stood innocently not quite understanding the situation. Mai stood in the middle of it all blushing scarlet while now Naru wore a faint pink blush himself.

"So Kazuya, what about me? I thought we had something going and now it's all about Mai!" Yasuhara said dramatically and feigned hurt.

Monk smacked Yasuhara over the head, "Come along you guys, drinks on me, except for Yasu, you act even more stupid" with that said they left.

Mai still stood there quiet, "Ok guys, I'm back Madoka said I could be the first since I'm here and known Mai the longest" he said while wiping his hands with a handkerchief.

Lin looked up and noticed the tense situation and turned around to talk into his office to leave the two alone, "What's going on? Lin being your first, Madoka ok with it, you idiot Mai. Do you really believe that any of their lovers will actually be ok with this? Huh, no! So I will be the only one to be with you and the first" he had said what he needed to say.

Mai had regained herself and walked up to Naru, "Naru we were talking about who would be adopting me first, since my school believe I should be thrown into an orphanage, they are under new staff. Although I tried explaining I could only really be adopted once, I think they want me to go in between them all. So…what were you talking about?" Mai now inquired of his behavior.

Noll felt stupid, no more than stupid, what's going on with him today? He sighed, "I was just…I am your boss, and I'll decide who will adopt you and it'll be Lin and Madoka. Also Mai, I…I guess what I am trying to say is…I want you…as my own….you as my first and I yours" Noll stated blushing ever so faintly.

"Naru…" Mai felt happy and content at his words.

Lin having heard everything pulled up documents of the adoption papers, to now adopt Mai as his teenage daughter. Teenage daughter who is working and in love with his boss, he sighed, he sure was going to be through obstacles for sure.

* * *

So what did you all think, I totally enjoyed writing it and I sure hope you enjoyed reading it!

Naru: It wasn't half bad.

Yays! Naru praised me!

Mai: Half bad, Naru this story was really good and hope everyone else thought so too!

Thanks Mai, will until next time, I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
